


I Can't Help But Rape You

by RT_Smut



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Jessica Nigri - Fandom, Meg Turney - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Pregnancy, Rape, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Jessica Nigri suddenly has a dick and starts raping her friends.If you have any questions or inquiries feel free to contact me at smutrt@gmail.com.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica Nigri was in Austin Texas doing VO work for RWBY. She wasn’t going to be in Austin for very long but whenever she was here, no matter how long, she had an obligation to pay a surprise visit to her close friend and other professional cosplayer Meg Turney. Jessica loved surprising Meg like this because nine times out of ten she caught Meg in the middle of one of her shoots and that would always mean Meg would be in various states of undress. The last time Jessica paid a visit to Meg she caught Meg in the middle of trying on her Tracer maid outfit. If it were anyone else who surprised Meg, she would be extremely embarrassed, naturally. However, since it was Jessica she didn’t mind. In fact, Meg would often tease Jessica in her sexy cosplays and try to turn her on since Jessica was bisexual. The truth for Jessica was that every time Meg teased her it turned her on to no end. Sometimes the teasing was so effective that Jessica had to excuse herself and masturbate in Meg’s bathroom. Jessica hoped that Meg never heard her. 

Jessica was reminded of the last time she masturbated in Meg’s house when she knocked on Meg’s front door and started blushing. God, I was so loud last time, I really hope she didn’t hear me, Jessica thought to herself. Just then the door opened. 

“Oh my God Jessica I didn’t think you were in town!” Meg Turney said cheerfully as she pulled Jessica into a hug. 

“Yeah, Rooster Teeth needed me to record some lines for RWBY today so I thought I’d surprise you again!” Jessica looked down at the outfit Meg was wearing. “What the fuck are you wearing? Is this a plastic bag?” Jessica asked. 

Meg pulled away from the hug and looked down at her own outfit. “Oh this? It’s the outfit I’m doing my newest shoot in. In fact, I was right in the middle of it when you knocked. Anyway, what do you think?” Meg asked as she held her arms out to the side and spun around, showing Jessica every inch of her revealing outfit. 

Meg was wearing a completely see-through plastic long-sleeved shirt and a matching pair of see-through pants, and not much else. Underneath the plastic Meg was wearing blue crystal pasties over her nipples and a small white thong to cover her pussy, leaving the rest of her body exposed. 

Jessica could immediately feel her arousal building. It had been a very long time since she had seen Meg so scantily clad. “I-It’s good. You look good.” Jessica stammered. 

“Just good? Come on, at least admit I look sexy as hell in this outfit! I mean, my tits are practically out!” Meg said, grabbing a handful of her large, natural breasts and giving them a jiggle. 

Jessica knew she had to masturbate right now. She had no idea Meg did shoots that were so provocative. It was a mistake coming over to Meg’s house today, Jessica thought. I need to come up with an excuse to leave right now or it’ll get bad. 

“I’m sorry Meg, I just remembered I have a thing I need to do right now. I’ll see you later!” Jessica said wearing a fake smile to hide her arousal. Jessica tried to turn to leave but Meg grabbed her shoulder. 

“Hold on just a minute! Am I actually turning you on Jessica Nigri?” Meg smirked. 

Jessica blushed harder, “No! That’s not it. Don’t get me wrong Meg you’re a beautiful and sexy woman but I really do -” 

Meg cut Jessica off with a laugh, “Relax, I’m just teasing you! But I really was hoping you’d stay for at least a little bit. Seeing as how you came all the way out here to see me I think you can afford to stay for at least a cup of coffee.” 

Jessica sighed. She knew Meg had won and there was no convincing her otherwise. “Yeah, sure. I guess I can stay for one cup of -”

Meg cut Jessica off again by grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. “Awesome! But before that I have to show you some of the photos I’ve shot so far for this set!” Meg said excitedly. 

As Meg led Jessica through her house, Jessica couldn’t help but look down at Meg’s ass. Meg’s thong did nothing to hide her fat, round ass. The main reason Jessica needed to hide her arousal from Meg is because earlier that week, Jessica had woken up with a fully-functional dick. Jessica had no idea where it came from or how she got it but for the time being it was something she just had to deal with. And the whole time Jessica’s had her girl dick it had been a huge hassle. It wouldn’t have been as much of a hassle if it had been even a little bit smaller. But instead, Jessica was endowed with a thick, veiny, 13 inch cock. Jessica wasn’t able to do any sexy shoots the whole week because she had no good way of hiding her dick. So for the time being, Jessica just hoped her dick would go away the same way she got it. And if it didn’t go away soon, she would have to look at getting it surgically removed, which she absolutely did not want to do. So Jessica decided to put up with it. 

Jessica was now regretting her decision to not get rid of her cock. Just looking at Meg’s shapely ass was making her cock harden in her shorts. Luckily, her cock wasn’t so hard it was noticeable but if it got any harder Jessica was going to have serious issues. 

“Here! Take a look at these!” Meg said cheerfully, waving a camera in Jessica’s face. Without her realizing it, Meg had led Jessica to her home studio and was already showing her the pictures from her current shoot. Once Jessica came back to reality she took the camera from Meg and began cycling through the different pictures. All of these are really sexy, Jessica thought to herself. Fuck, these are too fucking sexy. I can’t believe Meg would show this much of her tits to her fans. Jessica felt her cock continue to harden. Once Jessica had almost went through all of the pictures her cock was almost completely hard. She decided to stop before looking at the last few to try and keep her secret hidden for just a bit longer. 

“What’s wrong? Meg asked. 

“Hm? What do you mean?” Jessica replied. 

“You didn’t even look at all the pictures. You stopped right before the best ones! Take a look.” Meg urged Jessica to continue looking. 

Jessica was about to refuse but saw the look in Meg’s eyes. Jessica saw how important it was that she see these pictures and decided to throw caution to the wind and look at the pictures anyway. Just seeing the next picture Jessica knew she had made a big mistake. In all of Meg’s other pictures she was wearing her pasties under her platstic shirt, which completely covered her nipples. However, in this picture Meg wasn’t wearing her pasties. Instead, She was posing with her large, naked breasts completely exposed. Jessica had never seen Meg’s nipples before, despite all the times they shot together. They were dark brown and the size of quarters. And, in the pic Meg wanted her to see her nipples were rock hard. Jessica couldn’t take it anymore. Her cock throbbed in her shorts and instantly became rock hard. Her breathing turned to shallow panting as she stared at the picture.

“You like that pic huh?” Meg asked. 

Jessica nodded. “Why did you take this pic? I thought you weren’t going to show your nips.” 

“Well yeah, but the only reason that picture exists is because I had my camera on a timer, and whenever I bend down while wearing these pasties,” Meg then bent over and touched her toes, and when she stood back up her pasties were off, leaving Meg pretty much topless. “You see? They just come right off. So the camera went off right as I -” 

Meg stopped talking in the middle of her sentence when she realized Jessica was standing an inch away from her, breathing heavily. “Is there something I can help you with?” Meg asked innocently. 

“I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do.” Jessica said. 

Meg was confused by what Jessica meant. However, before Meg could ask her anything Jessica grabbed Meg by the shoulders and pushed her to the floor. Before Meg could get away Jessica jumped on top of Meg and pinned her to the ground. 

“What are you doing Jessica!? Let me go!” Meg plead. 

“I’m sorry Meg, I can’t do that. Just stay still for a few minutes and I promise it’ll all be over soon.” Jessica said solemnly. 

“What are you talking about - Ah!” Meg was shocked as Jessica roughly grabbed Meg’s plastic sweater and literally ripped it open, exposing Meg’s large, round breasts to the open air. Jessica used one hand to grab and squeeze Meg’s tits while she used her other hand to unzip her shorts and pull them down her legs until they were completely off, exposing her 13 inch throbbing member. 

Meg started panicking when she saw Jessica’s monster cock. She tried to squirm away from underneath Jessica but it was no use. Jessica was much stronger than Meg and made sure she wasn’t going anywhere. “Please don’t do this Jessica! I’m begging you please! If you go on with this you’ll hurt me and I might never recover.” 

Tears started streaming down Jessica’s face. “I’m sorry Meg, I wish I could stop. I really do. But I’m just so fucking horny right now and my cock needs to be inside of you. I have no control over this.” Jessica said as she rubbed her cock against Meg’s clear plastic pants. 

Jessica then moved both of her hands to the waistband of Meg’s pants and yanked them down her legs until they were past her thighs Jessica then hooked her fingers in Meg’s thong and pulled them down as well, leaving Meg’s smooth, shaved pussy exposed as well. 

Just seeing Meg’s pussy made Jessica lose all control. Without saying anything, she grabbed Meg’s arms and pinned them down as she guided her cock to the entrance of Meg’s cunt. Meg cried and begged Jessica not to stick her cock in her tight pussy. Jessica heard all of Meg’s pleas and cried as well. In her mind she didn’t want to rape one of her best friends but she was no longer in control. Jessica’s cock was making her more aroused than she had ever been in her entire life. There was nothing Jessica needed more in her entire life than Meg’s pussy at this moment. Despite Meg’s pleas, Jessica thrust her cock forward deep into Meg’s pussy with one thrust. 

Jessica tried to shove more of her fat cock in Meg’s tiny pussy but she could only fit about half of her cock inside before Jessica started hitting Meg’s cervix. The way Meg’s warm, wet, tight walls gripped her cock almost made Jessica cum right then and there. Luckily, she managed to hang on. Jessica moved her cock ever so slowly out of Meg’s pussy and then slowly moved it back in, trying to get Meg accustomed to the size of her massive cock. However, after a couple minutes of painfully slow thrusting Jessica could tell Meg still wasn’t used to Jessica’s huge cock. But, Jessica couldn’t wait anymore. All of a sudden, she started pounding Meg’s cunt with as much force as she could muster. Jessica moaned against her will as she felt her cock’s orgasm quickly rising. Meg cried out in pain every time Jessica thrust her cock against her cervix. 

Jessica moaned loudly and quickened the pace of her thrusts, indicating her orgasm was almost there. She closed her eyes and tried to last a bit longer but hearing Meg cry out in pain again made Jessica open her eyes and look at Meg. However, when Jessica did, she saw Meg’s tits bounce in rhythm to her thrusts and that sent her over the edge. 

“Meg I’m fucking cumming! I’m cumming out of my girl cock!” Jessica screamed. 

“No! Don’t cum inside me please! I’m not on birth control Jess!” Meg cried. 

Whether Jessica didn’t hear Meg or just ignored her didn’t matter. Because just moments after Jessica screamed Meg felt what she thought was a hot flood flow deep inside her pussy. Jessica moaned like a whore as an inhumanly large amount of thick cum shot out of her cock straight into the depths of Meg Turney’s pussy. After what felt like an eternity, Jessica felt the last dribbles of cum leave her cock and she slowly pulled out of Meg’s cunt. As soon as her dick left Meg’s pussy, a thick, white river of cum flowed out of Meg’s pussy and onto the floor, leaving a white puddle. Meg reached down and grabbed some of the cum leaving her pussy and brought it to her face to look at it. 

“Yep. You really did just cum in my pussy Jessica. And look how fucking thick this cum is! There’s no way I’m not pregnant from this! What do you have to say for yourself Jessica!?” Meg snapped. 

Jessica started crying as she pulled her shorts back on. “I’m sorry Meg. I swear I never wanted to hurt you but I couldn’t control myself! It was like my dick had control of my body and I was just along for the ride.” 

“Just get out Jess. I don’t want you here right now.” Meg said, just laying on the floor in a pool of cum. 

Jessica nodded. Without saying another word Jessica got up and left Meg’s house, still crying. Jessica desperately hoped Meg would forgive her someday.


	2. Jessica x Ashley

Jessica still felt awful about what she did to Meg. Jessica didn’t know what came over her. One minute she was looking at Meg’s cosplay photos and the next she was ramming Meg’s tight pussy with her monster cock. When she left Meg’s house Jessica immediately left for the airport. She wanted to get as far away from this situation as possible. However, she couldn’t bring herself to just leave. She felt it was wrong to not confess what she did. Jessica knew if she didn’t tell anyone about this it would hang over her head for the rest of her life. The only problem was that Jessica wasn’t sure who she could talk to about this sort of thing. Normally, Meg would be her go-to person but that was obviously out the window so Jessica thought for a few minutes trying to come up with someone she could talk to. The only person that came to mind that also lived in Austin was Burnie Burns. Her and Burnie weren’t the best of friends, but Jessica felt Burnie was mature enough to be able to handle what she did without freaking out. 

Jessica then found a ride and immediately went over to Burnie’s house. The entire trip there took a little over an hour and Jessica could not calm down the entire time. She was on the verge of tears with guilt  over raping one of her best friends. She had to get this off her chest so she could move on with her life. Before Jessica knew it she was standing in front of Burnie’s front door. She didn’t see his car in the driveway but figured it was probably parked in his garage. Jessica took a deep breath and rang his doorbell. She fidgeted while she waited for Burnie to open the door, which felt like it was taking forever. Eventually the door opened and to Jessica’s surprise it was Burnie’s fiance Ashley Jenkins who answered the door. 

“Hey there Jessica Nigri?” Ashley said, clearly confused as to why the famous cosplayer was at her door at this time. 

Jessica swallowed hard when she saw what Ashley was wearing. She was only wearing a lacy black bra and matching panties. “Hey Ash, I’m here to see Burnie actually. Is he home?” Jessica asked, trying to focus on Ashley’s eyes and not her body. 

Ashley shook her head, “No, him and the boys are out. But they should be back soon. Do you want to wait inside?” 

“That’s very kind of you Ashley but I don’t want to impose on you. I mean, you’re clearly not ready for company.” Jessica said, motioning to Ashley’s current state of dress. 

Ashley looked down at her body. “Oh, this? I usually hang out around the house in my underwear. Also I don’t mind you seeing me like this. I mean, I’ve already seen you wearing much less so I think it’s only fair, right? Also also, it’s no trouble at all! Please come in and make yourself comfortable!” Ashley moved aside to let Jessica in. 

Jessica looked straight at Ashley’s chest. Since Ashley normally covered her breasts Jessica had no idea how big they were until now. Ashley’s bra perfectly held her large, perky tits. On first impressions, Jessica thought her tits might be bigger than Meg’s. Jessica felt an ache in her groin. She felt this before with Meg. Jessica knew her cock was getting hard again. As Jessica followed Ashley into the house she knew she was making a big mistake. 

“Have you been to our house before Jessica?” Ashley asked, leading the way. 

Jessica didn’t reply right away. She was too transfixed on Ashley’s huge, round ass only being covered by her thin black panties. Jessica’s cock was rising faster in her pants. It was becoming a real danger for Jessica that she would have a fully erect cock for the second time that day. No matter how hard Jessica tried to not look at Ashley’s ass waving side to side as she walked, her growing arousal made it extremely difficult. 

Ashley stopped and turned around when they reached was Jessica assumed was the living room. “Hey Jessica are you okay? You seem distracted.” 

Jessica finally snapped out of her gaze on Ashley’s body. “Hm? Yeah I’m fine. Totally fine. Just have some important business to discuss with Burnie, that’s all.” 

“And this couldn’t be done over email or over the phone?” Ashley asked, crossing her arms under her breasts, inadvertently pushing them up and making them look even bigger. 

Jessica couldn’t help but stare at Ashley’s tits again. “Uhh yeah! Super sensitive information. Can’t risk it getting leaked and all that.” Jessica said quickly. 

“Yeah, of course. I understand.” Ashley said, not quite believing Jessica. “Well anyway, feel free to take a seat and wait for Burnie. He should be back soon.” 

“T-Thank you.” Jessica stammered, feeling nervous around the scantily-clad Ashley. Jessica walked over to the couch and sat down. Right as she sat down Jessica felt her erect cock poke against her shorts. She looked down at her shorts and could clearly see the head of her cock pressing against her shorts, creating a very visible tent. Jessica moaned softly as her cock rubbed against her shorts and underwear. Jessica quickly looked up to see if Ashley noticed. Luckily for Jessica, Ashley was distracted by a piece of dirt on the ground. Ashley bent over to pick it up right as Jessica was looking at her. Ashley’s bra hung down below her breasts when she bent over, leaving her tits completely exposed to Jessica. Her cock became rock hard as she stared at Ashley’s hanging tits. Ashley’s pink nipples were exposed to Jessica while she was bent over, making Jessica’s arousal almost too much to bear, much similar to the moments leading up to when Jessica raped Meg. 

Jessica was determined not to make the same mistake twice. Even though Jessica could barely contain her arousal she managed to stand up and say, “I’m so sorry Ashley, but I just remembered this thing I have to do. A really important thing actually, so I have to go now.” 

Ashley quickly stood back up. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that Jess. Well, it was nice to see you.” Ashley said as she turned around. Right as she did she saw another piece of dirt on the ground and leaned over to pick it up without bending her legs. Ashley’s black panties rode up her ass so much that they completely got caught between her ass cheeks, leaving her ass completely exposed to the horny Jessica. 

Jessica stared directly at Ashley’s ass. She couldn’t help herself. Jessica’s cock ached for release now more than ever. Even when she raped Meg. Jessica could hear her cock’s thoughts infiltrate her mind. The only thought running through her mind was to stick her cock in Ashley’s pussy and how good it would feel to cum in her ass right then and there. Jessica however, tried to ignore those thoughts and tried to walked past Ashley out of the living room. But, as Jessica got closer to Ashley, she could clearly see the definition of Ashley’s perfect ass. Jessica could tell Ashley worked out her butt based on how firm and round it looked. It looked perfect to touch, Jessica thought. She felt precum leak out of her cock as her cock cried to be stuck inside Ashley’s cunt. 

Jessica thought she could escape without incident but as she stood right behind Ashley she couldn’t hold on anymore. Jessica silently unzipped her shorts behind Ashley and managed to completely take them off without Ashley noticing. While Ashley was still distracted by the dirt on the ground Jessica grabbed the waistband of Ashley’s panties and yanked them down to her knees. She then grabbed her completely erect cock and guided it to Ashley’s pussy. 

Ashley realized what was going on and said, “Jessica, what the actual fuck are you doing right now!?” 

Jessica felt tears streaming down her face yet again, feeling awful about what she was going to do to Ashley. “Don’t worry, just be quiet and it’ll all be over soon.” With that, Jessica slowly stuck the head of her cock in Ashley’s pussy. Ashley yelped as she felt the massive cock head enter her tight pussy. 

“What the fuck!? Is that a fucking dick I feel in my pussy?” Ashley asked, completely flabbergasted

Jessica moaned at the wetness of Ashley’s pussy. “Like I said, it’ll be over soon Ashley so just don’t fucking worry about it and let me do my thing.” Jessica said as she slowly slid more of her cock in Ashley’s pussy. 

Ashley moaned as more of Jessica’s cock invaded her cunt. “No, you don’t understand. You’re not the only girl who has a penis. Let me guess, you got this thing in the past week right?” Ashley asked while Jessica raped her. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” Jessica asked, still slowly thrusting her cock in and out of Ashley’s wet pussy. 

“Because a couple of days ago I woke up with a fully functioning penis too!” Ashley said as she grabbed her semi-hard cock. 

Jessica looked around Ashley’s fat ass and saw that she was in fact telling the truth. “Wow, have you made it cum yet?” Jessica asked. 

Ashley shook her head. “I haven’t really done anything with it yet to be honest. I don’t like it being there - ah!” Ashley shrieked as Jessica suddenly grabbed the length of her cock. 

“Well let me show you what you’re missing out on.” Jessica smirked as she started fucking Ashley’s pussy faster and harder than before. She matched the strokes of her hand on Ashley’s cock with the thrusts of her cock in Ashley’s pussy. 

Ashley let out a soft moan and said, “No, please don’t. It’s so unnatural for it to be there. I’d rather just ignore that it’s even there. Please stop touching it!” Ashley plead. But Jessica knew Ashley’s body really wanted this. Her cock grew more and more erect with each stroke and was completely hard in a mere five strokes. Ashley moaned loudly at the combination of pleasure from her cock and her pussy. Ashley honestly didn’t mind Jessica fucking her pussy with her girl cock since she thought Jessica was incredibly sexy plus the fact Ashley loved being railed by massive cocks. But what Ashley hated was Jessica’s insistence to jerk off her own girl cock. 

Ashley didn’t want to have this cock. She just wished it would go away Instead, Jessica was jerking her off and it was beginning to feel too good. The pleasure Ashley was feeling from her cock was different from the pleasure she normally felt from her pussy. Ashley felt a pressure building up deep inside her and very quickly that pressure was rising from deep within her core. 

Even though Jessica had just unloaded a massive wad of cum inside Meg a few hours ago, she felt another large load of cum start pressing against her cock, aching to be sprayed all over Before too long, Jessica moaned loudly and her first rope of cum shot out of her cock and deep into Ashley’s tight, wet pussy. On the other hand, Right as Ashley felt cum flow into her pussy, that triggered an orgasm in her own cock. Ashley groaned against her will as thick ropes of cum fired out of her cock and onto the floor. Ashley started sobbing loudly as she knew Jessica was witnessing her in her most vulnerable state. It took Ashley a few minutes of cumming to realize Jessica was still unloading a river of thick, white cum deep inside her pussy. Jessica began crying as she pulled out of Ashley’s pussy and saw a thick stream of cum shoot out of Ashley and onto the floor. At the same time, Jessica took her hand off of Ashley’s cock and looked at all the cum staining her hand. If Jessica was with her boyfriend she would have normally eaten the cum. However, since it was a girl’s cum from her feminine cock, Jessica was reluctant to eat any of it. In the end, Jessica just decided to leave the cum on her hand. 

Ashley felt all the cum flowing out of her pussy and said, “Now look at what you’ve done. If I get pregnant from this what am I going to tell Burnie?” 

Jessica shrugged. “Just say it’s his kid I guess. But for that to work you had better have sex with him soon.” As Jessica was saying this she pulled up her shorts and zipped them up. 

“Why the fuck did you do this Jessica?” Ashley asked. “You're the absolute worst!” Ashley said angrily as she collapsed on the floor. “You better not tell anyone about my cock!”

“I won’t tell anyone about yours if you don’t tell anyone about mine.” Jessica said as she began leaving Ashley and Burnie’s house. 

Just as Jessica opened the front door to leave she suddenly broke down in tears. She couldn’t believe she had raped two women in the same day. Jessica wasn’t sure what, if anything, she could do to atone herself.


	3. Jessica x Alanah Pearce

For the next several weeks Jessica was just a wreck. She felt incredibly guilty over raping two women, both of who she was very good friends with. But, since that day Jessica hadn’t spoken to either of them. She figured Meg and Ashley hated her and told all of their friends what had happened and as a result, nobody in Austin wanted nothing to do with Jessica anymore. Jessica was worried that eventually word about what she did would spread through the entire industry and she would be blacklisted from any future jobs or events. 

To her surprise though, one day while Jessica was at home working on one of her cosplays for an upcoming shoot she received an email from Bruce Greene from Funhaus. He wanted Jessica to come to L.A. to be in a few of their videos as well as be a guest on Arizona Circle. Jessica was initially hesitant about accepting the offer. However, she figured if she was receiving an invitation like this then nobody had heard about the women she raped. Not only that, but visiting an office in the middle of the day would surely be a safe place for Jessica to be. Even if she did run into an attractive woman at their office she knew she wouldn’t risk anything by doing it in a public place. Jessica replied to Bruce’s email and was on the next flight to California. 

Jessica arrived at the Funhaus office soon enough. Right as she arrived it was nonstop work for a week straight. She didn’t imagine when she accepted the invitation she would have to work so hard. But it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to. She was happy to finally get to work for someone else again. Jessica was smiling cheerfully as she walked through the halls of her last day at the Funhaus office. She was just about to enter Funhaus’ recording room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey there, I don’t mean to bother you but you’re Jessica Nigri, aren’t you?” A female voice asked. 

Jessica turned around to see who was talking to her. She recognized the white-haired Australian girl as Alanah Pearce, a young woman who recently started working for Funhaus. 

“Yep, that’s right! And you’re Alanah right?” Jessica asked. 

Alanah blushed and looked away from Jessica. “Y-Yeah, but how do you know who I am?” 

“I’ve seen you on YouTube plus I’ve seen some of your tweets and the guys mentioned you a few times while I’ve been here.” Jessica explained. 

“Oh wow, I don’t believe it!” Alanah said, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to freak out but I’m such a big fan of yours. I’ve looked up to you for years now and now I can’t believe I’m actually standing right next to you!” 

Jessica was only half-paying attention to what Alanah was saying as her eyes dropped from her face down to her chest. Alanah was wearing a plain black v-neck t-shirt, nothing too revealing. However, Jessica was astounded by how big Alanah’s chest was, even in the confines of her shirt. Jessica couldn’t believe Alanah was hiding her chest so much. Her breasts were on par with Ashley and Meg’s, Jessica thought. 

Jessica also thought it was hot that a girl like Alanah was hiding monster tits. She looked so innocent, Alanah could have anyone she wanted and all she would have to is show off her curves a little more. 

“Hey Jessica?” Alanah asked. 

“Hm? Yeah?” Jessica replied snapping back to reality. 

“I know this is totally unprofessional but can I get a picture with you?” Alanah asked hopefully. 

Jessica smiled. “Of course! Anything for a fan!” 

Alanah looked over the moon. She nervously pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket and stood beside Jessica and started getting the selfie ready. Just as Alanah was about to take the picture she dropped her phone. 

“Oh my Gosh I’m so sorry about that! My hands were shaking.” Alanah said. She then slowly bent over to pick up her phone. Jessica watched as Alanah bent over. Even though Alanah was wearing a plain pair of blue jeans they still couldn’t hide her fat, round ass. Jessica felt a pulse of pleasure fire through her cock as she watched Alanah shake her ass and pick up her phone. Just seeing Alanah’s curves that she was trying to hide nearly made Jessica lose it. Fortunately for Jessica, Alanah stood back up and got her phone ready to take the picture again. 

Alanah stood so close to Jessica that Alanah’s breast was being pressed into Jessica’s side. Jessica felt her cock twitch in her shorts. She focused on her breathing to prevent her cock from taking control. It seemed to work so Jessica wrapped her arm around Alanah’s shoulder as she started taking pictures. While Alanah was busy taking pictures Jessica’s eyes wandered back down to Alanah’s chest again. Up close, they looked even more impressive. Jessica initially thought that maybe Alanah was wearing a padded bra to make her tits look bigger but now Jessica knew that definitely wasn’t the case. Jessica could feel the warmth of Alanah’s breast pressing into her side and slightly rubbing against her. Jessica then looked straight down Alanah’s v-neck and from what Jessica could see was an impressive valley of cleavage. Jessica could feel her cock harden in her shorts, quickly rising to dangerous levels. Jessica tried to adjust herself so Alanah’s breast wasn’t touching her, but instead, Jessica’s hand which was on Alanah’s shoulder slipped and Jessica ended up grabbing a big handful of Alanah’s breast. Jessica should have let go immediately but instead Jessica kept her hand wrapped around Alanah’s chest. 

Alanah let this go on for a few seconds, not wanting to seem rude in front of one of her biggest idols. But, it became clear that this wasn’t an accident. Since Alanah wasn’t saying anything Jessica decided to squeeze her breast slightly. Jessica moaned softly at the feeling of Alanah’s perfect breast in her hand. Jessica felt her cock grow rock hard but she didn’t care anymore. 

“Um excuse me! Could you take you hand off of me please?” Alanah asked, visibly uncomfortable. 

Jessica looked at Alanah’s face. Her face, combined with this incredibly slutty body was too much for Jessica to bare. Jessica didn’t respond to Alanah. Instead, Jessica took her hand off of Alanah’s breast and grabbed Alanah’s shoulders from behind. Jessica then violently shoved Alanah into the wall of the hallway, which caused Alanah to yelp in surprise. Alanah was too stunned to even speak. She had no idea what had gotten into Jessica, but she just hoped it would be over soon. Alanah then felt Jessica hook her fingers into her jeans and roughly yank them down. Although Alanah still had her jeans properly zipped and buttoned up, Jessica was still able to rip them down to her knees in just a couple of tugs. Since her jeans were so tight on her, Jessica also managed to pull down Alanah’s panties with the jeans, leaving Alanah’s bare ass exposed to the hallway of the Funhaus office. 

As soon as Jessica started stripping her, Alanah found her voice. “What are you doing?” Alanah asked in a loud whisper, “The guys are recording in that room right now! What if one of them walks out right now?” 

Jessica used one hand to hold Alanah against the wall and used her other hand to pull down her shorts and expose her throbbing 13 inch member. Alanah let out an audible gasp when she saw that one, Jessica Nigri had a fully-functioning penis and two, Jessica Nigri was about to fuck her in the middle of the office in broad daylight. 

“I don’t care if anyone sees or hears us. I just need to fuck you right now. I need to cum in your cunt Alanah.” Jessica said, fighting back tears. “I don’t want to do this, but I have to.” Jessica didn’t say anything else before she grabbed her cock and lined it up with Alanah’s pussy. 

Alanah winced in pain as Jessica slowly slid her shaft into her pussy. Alanah braced against the wall and bit her tongue to stifle any noises she might make. Alanah wasn’t sure how she could explain this to anyone, especially the Funhaus guys. So, Alanah stood there and took the brunt of Jessica’s pounding as silently as possible. 

Jessica however didn’t seem to care if she was quiet. She let out loud groans as she slid her cock in and out of Alanah’s pussy. Jessica went slowly at first, but as Alanah’s pussy started getting used to the length and girl of Jessica’s massive cock, Jessica fucked Alanah harder and faster. Alanah did her best to hide any noises they might be making but Jessica started thrusting into Alanah so hard that Alanah was being shoved into the wall with each thrust, creating a rhythmic sound. Alanah knew the guys could definitely hear that sound if they were quiet enough. Alanah squeezed her eyes shut and chewed on her bottom lip to hold back her own moans. 

But Jessica still didn’t care about being quiet. As Jessica fucked Alanah as hard and fast as she could Jessica moaned loudly into the hallway, secretly hoping someone would hear what was happening and put a stop to it. But, nobody seemed to hear Jessica as she felt her orgasm quickly rising through her cock. Jessica panted and started sweating as she focused on the pleasure of Alanah’s tight, wet cunt wrapped around her girl cock. Alanah’s pussy was definitely the best pussy Jessica had fucked up to that point. Jessica figured since Alanah was younger than Ashley and Meg that her pussy was more accepting of cocks. Focusing on Alanah’s pussy triggered Jessica’s orgasm quicker than she anticipated. 

“Fucking hell I’m fucking cumming already!” Jessica yelled as she continued slamming Alanah against the wall.

“No, please don’t! I’m not on birth control or -” Before Alanah could finish Jessica moaned loudly and a hot, sticky river of cum began flowing from Jessica’s cock deep into Alanah’s pussy. Alanah couldn’t hold back her moans anymore. She let out one long, loud moan as her pussy was being filled by Jessica’s extra potent cum. 

Jessica moaned as the last of the cum dribbled out of her cock. She pulled her cock out of Alanah’s pussy and a huge wad of pearly white cum dripped out of Alanah’s pussy and landed on the carpeted floor, creating a huge cum stain on the carpet. 

Jessica was mortified that she did this again. Jessica got herself dressed and ran out of the office as fast as she could without saying another word to Alanah. 

Alanah stood there dumbfounded at what transpired. She still couldn’t believe her biggest idol had a working cock and not only that but she had just fucked Alanah with that cock. Alanah didn’t know if she liked or hated that experience. I probably would have liked that better if we were alone, Alanah thought to herself. Alanah then got herself dressed and walked into the room where Bruce, James, and Adam were recording Demo Disk. 

“There you are Alanah! We’ve been waiting for you to give your womanly perspective on this game we’re playing. What took you so long?” Bruce asked her. 

“Don’t ask, you wouldn’t even believe me if I fucking told you.” Alanah said.


	4. Barbara Gets Railed On Always Open

“Welcome to another episode of Always Open and as always I’m your host Barbara Dunkelman. On today’s show we have…” Barbara trailed off, gesturing to the woman on her right. 

“Oh? Is it me? Hi! I’m Ashley Jenkins.” Ashley said, caught completely off guard.

“Meg Turney! Heart you!” Meg said with a big smile on her face. 

“And I’m Jessica Nigri!” Jessica said, trying to force a smile despite how awkward she felt being this close to Meg and Ashley again. 

Even though Jessica was sitting there on the Always Open set she was still wondering how she was even allowed there. Another week had passed from her incident with Alanah and in that time her good friend at Rooster Teeth Barbara Dunkelman invited her to be on her show Always Open. Jessica only agreed as a favor to Barbara, and she had no idea Meg and Ashley would be on the show. Although, Meg and Ashley were acting like nothing happened between them and Jessica. She only assumed they were acting this way to be courteous and professional for Barbara and the show. As Barbara started talking to start the show, Jessica didn’t really hear what she was saying. Jessica was too distracted by the perceived awkwardness between her and the other two women at the table. Jessica could feel herself start to blush as she remembered her last encounter with Meg and Ashley. 

“Hey Ashley, I heard you announced something something exciting recently. Is that right?” Barbara asked. 

“That’s right Barbara! Burnie and I announced a few days ago that I’m pregnant!” Ashley excitedly announced. 

Jessica choked on the drink of water she had just swallowed. Had she heard that right? Ashley was  _ pregnant _ ? This had to be a coincidence, Jessica thought. 

“Woah Jess, are you alright?” Meg asked, rubbing Jessica’s back. 

After a few more seconds of coughing Jessica was finally able to speak. “Yeah, I’m fine thanks for asking. I was just surprised is all. How far along are you Ashley?” Jessica asked. 

“About 10 weeks/” Ashley said as she rubbed her stomach. 

Jessica felt herself start to sweat. That date perfectly aligns with when Jessica raped Ashley. 

“Are you feeling alright Jessica?” Barbara asked, looking concerned for her friend. 

“Hm? Oh yeah. It’s just a bit warm in here don’t you think?” Jessica said as she tugged the collar of her tight-fitting t-shirt. 

“Well, if it’s really that hot for you, why don’t you just take off your shirt?” Barbara suggested. 

“What? And just sit here in my bra?” Jessica asked.

“Everyone has already seen you in much less, so it should be fine right?” Meg asked. 

“In that case, everyone here should also take off their shirt since we’ve seen you in your bras before.” Jessica stated. 

Barbara thought for a moment. Jessica  _ did _ have a point. Meg had her own cosplay career and she frequently posted pictures in her underwear. Ashley was on The Amazing Race and wore a gold bikini for that and for Barbara, she had been in her bra on camera just once for an old RT Vine they filmed at the 636 office. 

“Fine fine fine. Here’s the deal Jess,” Barbara said, “If you take off your shirt the rest of us will too.”

Meg and Ashley nodded. “It’s only fair.” Meg said. 

“Yeah, and plus this episode of Always Open will be the most viewed one ever!” Ashley said, half jokingly. 

Jessica chuckled as she pulled her white t-shirt over her head and threw it on the ground, leaving her in just her large white bra. Jessica subconsciously licke dher lips as she watched the other three ladies take off their tops. Even though Jessica had seen two of them pretty much naked her cock still began to stiffen. Ashley was wearing a rather conservative white bra like Jessica whereas Meg was wearing her black frilly bra she wore for her Tracer maid shoot. But when Jessica looked over at Barb she felt her cock immediately become rock hard. Barbara was wearing a low-cut black bra that perfectly accentuated her perfectly round breasts. Barbara’s bra also exposed the top part of her c-cup breasts as well as a good amount of cleavage. 

Barbara noticed Jessica staring at her tits and chuckled. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Barbara said as she winked at Jessica. 

When Barbara did that, Jessica felt precum leak out of her cock and knew it was too late to stop herself. Jessica knew she would never live this down if she went through with raping Barbara on her own show but her cock was overriding all rational thought in Jessica’s brain. Jessica stood up from her seat and walked over to Barbara. Various people were asking what Jessica was doing but she couldn’t speak. Her mind was begging her to stop but her body was moving on its own. Jessica stood beside Barbara and looked down at her for a moment. 

“Hey Jess. What uh, what are you doing there?” Barbara asked, still trying to keep the mood light, even though she was feeling incredibly nervous with Jessica silently looming over her. 

Jessica still didn’t say anything. Jessica instead roughly grabbed Barbara’s arm and threw her onto the Always Open table. Before Barbara could ask what Jessica was doing Jessica was tugging down Barbara’s skirt and Meg was holding down her arms. 

Barbara started to panic. “Okay you guys. Funny joke, you got me now please let me go.” 

“We’re not doing that Barbara.” Meg said, still holding Barbara’s arms down. At the same time Jessica finished pulling down Barbara’s skirt and panties, leaving her only wearing her bra. 

Barbara  _ really _ started to panic now. “What the fuck!? What’s going on? Broadcast stop this! Please help me!” Barbara cried. 

Ashley stood up from her seat and took off Barbara’s bra. Jessica grabbed Barbara’s legs and positioned Barbara until she was laying across the table with her head facing the back of the set and Ashley standing in front of Barbara and Jessica standing behind her. Meg stood beside Ashley still holding down Barbara’s arms. Barbara was desperately trying to wriggle her way free but having both Meg and Jessica hold her down made her unable to really move and after a few minutes of struggling Barbara gave up.

Once Barbara stopped struggling Ashley and Jessica took off their pants at the same time, simultaneously revealing their throbbing cocks Barbara went wide eyed as she saw Ashley’s member. Right as Barbara saw Ashley’s cock she felt another huge cock smack her ass. 

“W-What the fuck? Are those real?” Barbara asked. 

Ashley nodded. “They are as real as can be. Not only that, but our cocks are craving you Barbara. We aren’t in control anymore, our cocks are in control now. Now you’re going to be at our mercy until we’re done with you.” 

Barbara had tears streaming down her face. “Please don’t do this.” Barbara cried helplessly. 

Jessica grabbed two handfuls of Barbara’s round, toned ass as she guided her cock to the entrance of Barbara’s pussy. At the same time, Ashley pushed her cock against Barbara’s lips. Barbara clenched her mouth shut and tried to stop Ashley from sticking her cock in Barbara’s mouth. Jessica watched as Ashley grabbed Barbara’s head and pulled it closer to her cock, trying to force her throbbing member past her lips. Eventually Barbara’s lips gave out and Ashley managed to shove her cock deep down Barbara’s tight throat. Ashley moaned as she felt Barbara’s wet, tight throat contract rapidly around her cock. 

While Barbara was distracted by Ashley’s cock and trying to breathe Jessica tried to shove her thick cock in Barbara’s pussy. It took Jessica a few seconds to shove the head of her cock in because it was almost too big to fit in Barbara’s tight pussy. Barbara tried to scream when Jessica’s cock slowly shoved its way into her pussy but her screams were muffled by Ashley’s cock, which was now moving back and forth in Barbara’s mouth. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly as she inched her 13 inch cock deeper and deeper into Barbara’s pussy. It was so tight in Barbara’s hole that Jessica could barely move at first. Eventually, Jessica managed to shove her entire cock inside Barbara and for a moment she was worried her cock was stuck in Barbara. 

Barbara felt like she was losing her mind. She couldn’t breathe with Ashley holding onto Barbara’s head and face-fucking her and Even though Jessica and Ashley had started fucking her without her consent, Barbara was still getting extremely turned on. Barbara loved big cocks. For her, the bigger the better and these two cocks were the biggest Barbara ever had. Plus, this was the first time Barbara was taking two cocks at once. Soon enough, Barbara’s pussy had become wet enough to where Jessica could easily slide her cock in and out. 

Jessica moaned again as she slammed her cock into Barbara as hard as she could over and over, hoping to bruise Barbara’s wet cunt. Ashley dug her fingers into Barbara’s hair and rammed her entire cock down Barbara’s throat and held it there, moaning at the feeling of Barbara choking and gagging on her huge, throbbing cock. Ashley tried to not cum until Barbara had passed out but Ashley couldn’t hold on anymore. 

Ashley screamed, “OH FUCK! BARBARA I’M FUCKING CUMMING! I’M CUMMING HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” And at the same time her cock pulsed and the first river of cum shot out of her dick and travelled straight down Barbara’s throat into her stomach. Ashley’s cock was so far down Barbara’s throat that Barbara didn’t have to swallow Ashley’s cum. It all flowed down into her stomach on its own. Ashley continuously moaned the entire time cum flowed out of her cock like a river. Once the last few drops of cum finally leaked out of Ashley’s cock she slowly pulled her deflating cock out of Barbara’s pussy and sat back down on her seat trying to recover from her intense orgasm. 

Once Ashley’s cock was finally out of her mouth Barbara began coughing violently and tried to catch her breath. There were even a couple of time when Barbara coughed a bit of Ashley’s cum came back up and landed on the table. 

Jessica moaned and fucked Barbara faster when she coughed up Ashley’s cum. The sight of Barbara being forced to suck Ashley’s cock and swallow her cum drove Jessica wild. Jessica grunted in time with each of her thrusts in and out of Barbara. 

Meg, who had been watching the whole time was starting to get turned on by watching Barbara get railed by two fat cocks. So, Meg took off the rest of her clothes and she climbed on the table with Barbara and stuck her soaking wet pussy as close as she could get it to Barbara’s face. 

“Fucking lick my pussy Barbara. You see how wet it is. You fucking did that you slut. Now you need to make me cum so I can forgive you for making me so fucking horny in the first place.”

Barbara initially hesitated. But, she remembered how rough Ashley just was with her when she didn’t cooperate and didn’t want a repeat. Barbara then slowly stuck out her long, pink tongue and gently licked Meg’s pussy. It didn’t taste as bad as Barbara was anticipating but she still hoped Meg would cum quickly. 

Meg moaned and said, “Fucking come on Barb! You have to do better than that to get me off! Come on, lick my fucking cunt!” 

Barbara didn’t need to be told twice. This time she instantly followed Meg’s orders and pressed the flat part of her tongue against Meg’s pussy lips and began licking up and down the length of Meg’s pussy. Meg moaned loudly, she had always wanted Barbara to lick her pussy. Barbara’s lips and tongue were made for doing just that, and sucking cock. 

While licking the outside of her pussy was turning Meg on a lot, she knew she would never get off that way. So while Barbara was licking Meg’s pussy, Meg pushed her pussy against Barbara’s tongue right when it was over her hole, forcing Barbara’s tongue into her pussy. Meg yelped as a jolt of pleasure fired from her pussy. Since Barbara wasn’t expecting for her tongue to be inside Meg’s cunt she wildly flailed her tongue around for a few seconds, inadvertently driving Meg crazy. Once Barbara regained her composure she started tongue-fucking Meg’s pussy, and while her tongue was inside Meg Barbara would wiggle it around for a few seconds before pulling out and repeating the process. 

Meg pinched her nipples and cried out in pleasure. She had never had someone, man or woman, go down on her with skill like Barbara. Even though Barbara had only started licking her pussy just a few minutes prior, Meg felt like she was already going to cum. 

Jessica was more turned on than ever before when she saw the straight Barbara Dunkelman lick another woman’s pussy. Jessica couldn’t believe Barbara seemingly willingly went along with eating Meg out. The combination of seeing that, hearing Meg cry out in pleasure, and seeing Ashley panting heavily after her own intense orgasm brought Jessica to her climax. 

At the same time, Jessica and Meg screamed, “I’M FUCKING CUMMING BARBARA!!!” and came at the same time. Meg’s pussy contracted and convulsed around Barbara’s tongue as Meg was being overwhelmed by waves of pleasure flowing all over her entire body at the same time. Meanwhile Jessica dug her fingers into Barbara’s ass until she drew blood and unloaded a massive load of cum deep in Barbara’s wet pussy. Jessica hadn’t masturbated or came once from her cock since she raped Alanah so Jessica was fairly backed up. Jessica never wanted to stop cumming in Barbara, it felt just so fucking good. Better than any of the other girls Jessica came inside. However, Jessica did eventually stop cumming and she pulled her cock out of Barbara, letting a literal river of cum spill out of her cunt and onto the Always Open set. 

Jessica, Meg and Ashley all sat in the seats they started the show in and they all panted heavily to try and recover. Barbara was too weak to move and just laid there on the table, with the cameras still rolling. Since it looked like Barbara was going to be unable to fulfill her host duties Jessica stepped up to the plate. 

Jessica turned to the camera and said with a smile, “That’s it for this week’s episode of Always Open! Hopefully next week nobody will get fucked, but we’ll see!” 


	5. Oh How the Turntables

Another week had passed since Jessica Nigri was on Always Open. Surprisingly enough, that episode of Always Open did in fact get released on Rooster Teeth’s site and quickly became the most viewed video in the company’s history. Even though Jessica felt bad about what she did to Barbara on her own show she was oddly proud of herself for generating so many views. 

Jessica arrived back to her home and barely had any time to relax before she received an email from Meg Turney. Meg wanted Jessica to come back to do another photo shoot with her, apparently. Jessica was extremely confused by this invitation. Not only did Jessica rape Meg in her own home but she also raped one of her friends right in front of her. Jessica felt something was off about this invitation and was initially going to decline. However, the thought of getting to see Meg wearing nothing but pasties over her nipples was enough to convince Jessica to go back to Austin anyway. Jessica quickly shot Meg back a message and before Meg had a chance to reply Jessica was heading to the airport on the next flight back to Austin.

 

Jessica nervously knocked on Meg’s door. All of a sudden she was having second thoughts about meeting up with Meg again. It still didn’t make any sense to Jessica why Meg would want to see her again. But, since I’m already here I might as well see what Meg wants, Jessica thought to herself. Just then, the door opened. 

“Hey there Jess! It’s so good to see you!” Meg cheerfully said, pulling Jessica into a tight hug. Meg purposely pressed her breasts against Jessica’s. 

Jessica was even more confused. Something was definitely up, Jessica thought. But she didn’t want to bring it up right away and instead said, “It’s good to see you too Meg!” Jessica broke the hug and looked at what Meg was wearing. 

Meg was only wearing a white bath towel wrapped around her body, making it look like she had just gotten out of the shower. However, Meg’s hair wasn’t wet, confusing Jessica even more. “So why did you want to see me so soon?” Jessica asked. 

Meg opened the door wide. “Come in! There’s something I want to show you that I think you’ll really love!” Meg said, barely able to contain her excitement.

Jessica chuckled and walked into the house. It had been a while since she had seen Meg so excited. Jessica slowly walked down the hallway and asked, “So where exactly am I going?” 

“Just keep going straight until you get to the living room.” Meg said, following closely behind Jessica. Jessica nodded and kept walking down the hallway. But, the further Jessica walked, the more uneasy she felt. She couldn’t place her finger on it but something about this whole situation felt off to Jessica, but she figured it was too late to turn back now so she kept going. Jessica eventually reached the living room and her eyes went wide when she saw what was there. 

Ashley, Alanah, and Barbara were all standing there, all completely naked. Jessica turned around and asked, “What the fuck is going on here!?” But as soon as she said that Meg dropped her towel, also leaving her completely naked. 

“Well Jessica,” Meg started, “since you had your way with all of us once already we thought you’d want to have us again.” Ashley and Alanah walked behind Jessica and grabbed her arms. Jessica tried to wriggle free but to no avail. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Just let me go” Jessica said.

“Why would you want us to do that? There are four beautiful naked women in front of you Jessica, I’m sure you’re just aching for a release. Aren’t you?” Meg asked as she placed her hand over Jessica’s crotch and sure enough, Meg could feel Jessica’s cock growing in her shorts. 

Jessica blushed, knowing Meg was right. “Just tell me what you want already.” Jessica said. 

Meg chuckled, “What we want is for you to cum until it fucking hurts. And Ashley wants to fuck you until you get pregnant just like you did to her. In short, we’re going to fucking destroy you Jessica Nigri. So get ready.” Meg whispered. 

All of a sudden Jessica felt nervous and excited. Her cock was throbbing in her shorts. She hadn’t jerked off her cock at all since the last time Jessica fucked Barbara so it was dying for a release. Meg got on her knees and pulled down Jessica’s shorts along with her underwear, letting her rock hard dick spring free and smack Meg in the face. Meg giggled and wrapped her hand around the shaft of Jessica’s cock and started stroking it lightly. Jessica moaned at Meg’s soft, delicate touch and her cock twitched wildly in Meg’s small hands. 

“Really? You’re gonna cum already? I’ve barely even started.” Meg said, a bit disappointed. 

Jessica nodded. Meg’s hand just felt too good on her sensitive cock. But, just as Jessica was about to cum Meg let go of her cock. 

“What? Why would you do that? I’m so close!” Jessica whined. 

“Because that would be too easy. You deserve to suffer.” Meg said. 

Barbara grabbed onto Jessica’s arm and Ashley let go. Ashley then stood beside Jessica and stroked her cock until it was fully erect. Meg then moved on her knees in front of Ashley and grabbed her cock. Meg slowly stroked Ashley’s cock and licked the head gently. Ashley moaned loudly as Meg sucked her cock. Jessica watched Meg blow Ashley and was going crazy. She tried to move her hands to stroke her cock but Alanah and Barbara kept Jessica’s arms firmly at her side. Jessica’s cock ached and pulsed as Meg began deepthroating Ashley’s 11 inch cock. 

“Oh fuck Meg, your mouth feels so fucking good.” Ashley moaned. She began thrusting her hips into Meg’s mouth, briefly making her choke on Ashley’s huge cock. Jessica’s gaze was transfixed on Meg’s wet lips wrapped around Ashley’s dick going back and forth along Ashley’s shaft. Every few seconds Meg’s tongue poked out of her mouth and licked more of Ashley’s shaft. Just seeing that nearly made Jessica cum with no contact. Her cock was leaking so much precum that it was dripping onto the floor. Without warning, Ashley grabbed the back of Meg’s head and began fucking her face. Meg loudly gagged on Ashley’s cock as she forced it all the way down her throat. 

But, Ashley didn’t last too long face-fucking Meg. Less than a minute later Ashley screamed, “MEG I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING OH GOD!!!” And unloaded in Meg’s mouth. 

Meg didn’t even flinch as she grabbed the base of Ashley’s cock and swallowed each wave of cum that flowed into her mouth as Ashley shot it out. Jessica again nearly came again. This time looking at Meg’s throat moving up and down, indicating that she was swallowing a huge load of cum. Eventually Ashley finished cumming and Meg pulled her mouth off of her cock and swallowed the last of Ashley’s cum. Meg then got on her knees in front of Jessica and asked, “Do you want me to blow you too?” 

Jessica was sweating. She felt like she was going to pass out if she didn’t cum soon. “Yes. Fucking blow me already I can’t take it anymore!” Jessica yelled. 

Meg took her index finger and lazily dragged it along Jessica’s shaft, putting her right on the edge again. “I’m not gonna do it if you don’t ask nicely.” Meg pouted.

Jessica huffed. She was too horny to deal with this bullshit from Meg right now. Jessica rolled her eyes and said, “Please would you so kindly suck my dick? I would be ever so grateful.” Jessica said, forcing a smile. 

Meg sat there and thought about Jessica’s request for a moment. Meg then slowly inched her face closer to Jessica’s cock until her lips were nearly touching the head of Jessica’s cock. But just when it looked like Meg was going to wrap her lips around Jessica she pulled away. “On second thought. I don’t think you deserve to cum.” 

Jessica growled in frustration. “I need to fucking cum Meg! I’m going crazy here!” Jessica then tried to wrestle her arms free but couldn’t do it. 

Barbara saw how frustrated Jessica was getting and took pity on her. Barbara used her free hand and grabbed Jessica’s cock and started stroking it. Within a couple of strokes Jessica moaned out loud and unloaded all over Meg, who was still kneeling in front of Jessica. Meg shut her eyes and recoiled as Jessica’s hot, sticky cum completely coated her face and hair. 

Meg spat out the cum that had gotten into her mouth and said, “Barbara what the fuck!?”

“Oh come on Meg, what you were doing was just torture. And besides, would you want to deal with Jessica if you denied her orgasm and she managed to break free?” Barbara said.

“I guess you have a point Barb.” Meg said, she then stood up and looked at Jessica. “But don’t think you’re done yet! You still have to satisfy all of us, isn’t that right girls?” 

The other three girls nodded in agreement. “Awesome! So who wants to get fucked by Jessica first?” Meg asked. 

Without missing a beat Barbara raised her hand. “Truth be told, by the end of our last ‘session’ I was actually enjoying myself.” Barbara then bent over the couch in the living room and spread her pussy for Jessica. 

Jessica’s cock was still rock hard and it started twitching again seeing Barbara’s wet pussy being presented to her. Jessica then thrust all 13 inches of her cock into Barbara and started fucking her. Meanwhile, Ashley was stroking her cock to try and get it hard again and Meg and Alanah made out with each other while they waited for their turn. 

 

Jessica ended up fucking all four of the girls for hours. Every time she came another girl would force their pussy onto Jessica’s cock. Jessica was in pain now every time she came. Whenever she came no cum would come out but somehow her cock would stay hard. Because of the multiple orgasms she had her cock was extremely sensitive and Jessica would cum in a couple of strokes every single time. None of the girls let Jessica have a break. Jessica thought when Meg proposed this idea that Meg was an idiot and there was no way Jessica wouldn’t have fun fucking these women again. But now, Jessica just wanted to leave and soak her cock in a tub of ice. 

Jessica had just finished fucking Alanah for the 7th or 8th time, she wasn’t sure, and Jessica said, “Please let me go! It hurts so much to cum I can’t take it anymore!” 

Meg took a look at Jessica’s swollen purple cock and winced. “That does look like it hurts. But does it hurt as much as being raped?” Meg asked.

Jessica felt her face flush. “I-I don’t know. I’m guessing yes?” Jessica said, unsure of herself. 

“Well how can you be sure if it doesn’t happen to you?” Ashley said, suddenly standing right behind Jessica. 

“What exactly are you saying?” Jessica asked. 

Ashley then roughly grabbed Jessica’s shoulders and bent her forward 90 degrees. Ashley then grabbed her hard cock and guided it to Jessica’s wet pussy. 

Jessica went wide-eyed as she realized what was about to happen. “No, wait! Please don’t! I don’t think I can take that thing in my pussy.” Jessica plead. 

Much like what Jessica did to all of them, Ashley didn’t respond to Jessica as she violently shoved her entire cock in Jessica’s cunt in a single thrust. Jessica cried out in pain as Ashley’s massive cock stretched her pussy more than it had ever been stretched before. Jessica clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as she let Ashley have her way with her. As Ashley moaned and began thrusting faster Jessica became worried that Ashley was actually going to tear her pussy apart and hoped Ashley would cum soon. 

Unfortunately for Jessica, that wasn’t the case. Ashley moaned louder as she grabbed Jessica’s giant, round tits for leverage and began thrusting into Jessica as hard and as fast as she could. Her cock was just a blur as it went in and out of Jessica’s now-bruised cunt. 

Jessica cried out in pain, “Please stop! You’re hurting me Ashley!” 

But that just seemed to turn Ashley on even more. Ashley moaned even louder than before and pinched Jessica’s tiny pink nipples as she held her cock entirely inside Jessica. 

Ashley moaned again and muttered in Jessica’s ear, “I’m gonna fucking cum. I’m gonna fill your slutty fucking cunt with my cum. I’m gonna get you fucking pregnant like you got me pregnant. How do you fucking like that you bitch?” 

Tears rolled down Jessica’s face, “Please don’t cum inside me! I’m sorry for making you pregnant, I really am just please don’t cum inside me!” 

“Too late.” Ashley moaned. She thrust her cock one more time and couldn’t hold back anymore. Jessica cried as she felt Ashley’s river of cum flow directly into her womb. Despite how much Jessica loved the feeling of being pumped full of cum she knew with how much Ashley was cumming that she was going to get pregnant as well. 

Ashley pulled her cock out of Jessica’s pussy and shot the last few strands of cum onto her back. As soon as Ashley pulled out Jessica collapsed onto the floor. Her pussy and her cock both felt as though they were on fire. She couldn’t do anything except lay on the floor in pain and exhaustion. Jessica saw the four girls circle around her and look down at her. It looked to Jessica like Meg was about to say something but before she could hear what she had to say Jessica passed out. 

The four girls looked down at the passed out Jessica Nigri and Meg said, “I think she finally learned her lesson. What do you all think?” 

They all nodded as they gathered their clothes and started dressing themselves. Meg then said, “Don’t worry about Jessica, you all go ahead I’ll be sure to take care of Jessica until she wakes up.” 

The girls felt there was something sinister about what Meg just said but they didn’t care enough to press the issue. So Ashley, Alanah, and Barbara all said goodbye to Meg and left her alone in her house with Jessica Nigri.


End file.
